Generally described, electronic collaborative works can involve a number of individuals who work on a common set of data. For example, with regard to software programming, a team of programmers may work concurrently, and often independent, to develop software code. In many embodiments, context information regarding individual collaborative user interaction with the common set of data can be beneficial to members of the collaborative group at large. For example, a software programmer may be required to examine a piece of unfamiliar software code generated by another programmer for modifications/additions. Accordingly, context information regarding any previous programmers' interaction with the unfamiliar software code would be beneficial to the software programmer.
With regard to software programming code, one attempt to provide additional context information relates to the utilization of programming comments embedded within the software code or set forth in separate design documents. Although potentially relevant, the quality and inconsistency of software programming commenting makes reliance on programming comments for context potentially inefficient. Another attempt to provide additional context information for software programming code relates to the capture of individual user interaction with discrete units of code, generally referred to as computational wear. The individual user interaction can be shared with other users to provide individual user contexts to the code. Nevertheless, current computational wear approaches are not well-suited for group interaction because these approaches do not provide multiple user interaction contexts.